


【铁虫】倒计时

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: 小吸血鬼pp想要在新年的零点完成成人礼，然后他失算了。warning：腿交
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 87





	【铁虫】倒计时

*****  
23：50分。  
元旦前夕的伯尔尼灯火辉煌，伫立在风雪里的尼德哥教堂的钟楼犹如凡间的启明星，高悬在整个城市上空。  
街道和宴会里到处是欢歌笑语的人们，盼望倒数着新年的到来，当然，其中也包括那么一小部分非人类，比如此刻收拢着自己的翅膀，紧紧贴在窗户上的吸血鬼Peter Parker。  
他跺了跺有些酸软的小爪子，换了个姿势趴在窗台上继续聚精会神盯着室内贴在一起交谈的男女，对方已经谈了半个小时，似乎还没有要停下来的迹象，小蝙蝠忍不住愁的脸都要皱在一起。  
也不知道是哪个时代哪个祖先定下的规矩，幼小的血族必须吸食过一个人类的血，才算成年。  
这规定在寻常吸血鬼眼里不是什么大事，人类传说给异族染上了神秘诡靡的面纱，但几百年的进化，大家都可以像把自己伪装在人类社会，比起动物生腥的红液，一点点人类新鲜的血对于血族来说甚至还算拿的出手的谈资。  
除了Peter。  
Peter Parker可算是同龄中的异类，他喜欢人类，不是那种贪图新鲜的一时兴起，而是真心想把自己融入人类中，为此他对吸人血这件事很抗拒——谁会愿意去伤害陌生的朋友呢？  
可惜学校不能理解小吸血鬼的多愁善感，作为同期最后一个未成年的延毕生，Peter被长老下了最后通牒——如果今年再不能毕业，血族就再也不会庇佑他，然后残忍地一脚把他踢了出来。  
Peter在人间游荡了一段时间，给自己做了很久的心理建设，不能毕业的焦虑最终还是战胜了吸血的抗拒。  
他混迹在宴会里，很快锁定了目标——那是个很英俊倜傥的男士，从他站在台上演讲时候Peter的目光就再也转移不开了，小吸血鬼从对方精致的小胡子打量到西装腰窝的曲线，吸溜了下口水，本该冷冰冰的心像揣着兔子直蹦哒。  
他悄然跟在男人身边，看着周围的人恭维他叫“Mr Stark”，“Tony”之类的，那个姓氏有点耳熟，Peter端着酒杯想了半天没想起来在哪听过，他再抬头，看见那位Mr. Stark已经搂着某个女士离开了，于是赶紧放下手追上去。  
他一路追到电梯门口，那个胖胖的男人拦住他，冷漠地说“满员了”，然后按下了电梯。  
Peter失望地在金属门前站了会儿，想了想转身去卫生间，化成一只小蝙蝠从窗口飞出去，一层层找到了Tony的那间房。  
Peter想的很好，等两人准备睡觉的间隙，他悄悄进去混水摸鱼咬那个男人一口，就可以在死线前完成毕业任务，不再是光荣的反面教材了。  
可是，两个人从坐下来开始就打开电脑在聊个不停，Peter眼巴巴看着他们聊了半个小时，整个人都要蔫过去。  
他好几次都想放弃重新找个人随便来一口，可是看着男人笑起来漂亮的眼睛，脚步就挪不动了。  
再等等吧。  
他如是安慰自己，然后等到了距离新年只有十分钟的时限。  
Peter叹了口气，小翅膀无聊地在窗户上画了个小雪人，瞅着两个人谈的那盆植物。  
虽然听不见在说什么，Peter可以猜到应该是某种科研成果，他也喜欢这些科学研究，甚至还想过等成年后去MIT读书，但看这个情况，他可能没有机会了。  
也许是伟大的该隐听见了Peter的祷告，他们终于停止了交谈，那个女士起身给了Tony一个吻，然后笑着走过来打开了一扇窗：“也许你还得等我两分钟。”  
“Come on，非得让我憋到新年？”  
好机会！  
Peter眼睛一亮，从那个缝隙挤了进去，他抖了抖身上的雪花，跟着那个女人进了洗手间，然后化作人形，在对方惊恐的尖叫前打了个响指迷晕了对方。  
“I'm sorry，借用你的Tony几分钟。”  
Peter抱歉说着把那个女士拖到了马桶上，然后照着镜子化成对方的样子——他的变形术能力有限，必须速战速决。  
Peter看着镜子里的陌生姑娘，眨了眨眼，想起听过的那些关于怎么制服男人的招数，挺了挺胸，脱掉外套走了出去。  
“T，Tony，我可以了。”  
Tony还坐在床头百无聊赖地研究绝境病毒，听见动静抬起头，在Peter身上停留了阵，眼神一顿，勾起玩味的笑来：“我没想到你比我更迫不及待。”  
Peter局促拢了拢头发，机械地走上前搂住Tony，结结巴巴道：“我，我们可以开始了吗？”  
“当然，我的甜心。”Tony搂住他的腰，略显干燥的唇瓣摩挲在少年的发梢，“放轻松，我们会有个很愉快的夜晚。”  
“Oh，that's good. ”Peter干巴巴道，男人身上的古龙香水淡淡飘进鼻子，他整个人有种晕眩的感觉，不知是紧张还是其他什么。  
意乱情迷间桌上的闹钟忽然叫了起来，Peter吓了一跳。  
Tony把那个钟摁掉：“还有五分钟到零点，我们抓紧时间。”  
Peter脑袋瞬间清醒了大半，对，得抓紧时间。  
“Tony，I'm sorry……”他抬起头，在男人不明所以的眼神里瞳孔忽然变成诡异的猩红色，瞳线中心金色光芒一闪而过，然后男人双眼失神，软绵绵躺倒在床上。  
Peter叫了他两声，看起来对方真的没反应了，心里松了口气，赶紧变回原形。  
他看着无知无觉的Tony，心里有些发痒，情不自禁低下头亲了对方嘴角一口，合手说了两声抱歉：“我就吸一小口，原谅我吧。”  
然后他退开了些，拉开了Tony裤子的拉链，对方的阴茎包裹在内裤里硬得撑起一个大包，Peter忍不住伸出手摸了摸，炙热的性器烫的他心都跟着一跳，赶紧甩开手。  
Peter稳了稳神，决定还是正事要紧，他俯下身子，把头凑到男人的大腿内侧，伸出舌头轻轻舔了下，那块肌肉忽然变得有些紧绷。  
少年没在意，他深吸了口气，露出自己尖利的牙齿，齿尖轻轻划过皮肤那一片寻找最适合下嘴的血管。  
他挑的专心致志，没发现前方本该昏睡的受害者不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，目不转睛盯着小吸血鬼，像是狮子盯梢自己的猎物。  
Peter最后在腿根附近巡逻到新鲜的血液，他眼睛一亮，凑上前就要咬，牙齿将要刺破皮肤的一瞬间他忽然被整个掀翻过来，地转天旋，他就被牢牢压在了床上。  
“What？！”  
小吸血鬼惊恐地叫出声。  
“Hey，小宝贝，是21世纪的吸血鬼都这么胆大包天还是你上学不专心听课？”  
Tony双手压制着他，懒洋洋勾着嘴角，眼睛却锐利又冷漠。  
Peter大骇，他用力挣扎起来：“你你怎么可能？”  
Tony好整以暇看着他挣扎，他笑着从手上褪下一枚戒指摊开在Peter面前：“Rogers没有教过你遇见Stark家族的人应该绕道走吗？”  
借着灯光Peter看清了上面雕刻的标志——一朵被骑士剑穿过的玫瑰，他瞳孔猛然一缩，终于想起来Stark这个名字为什么这么熟悉了：古老的猎魔家族，从吸血鬼诞生之日起就如影随形的死神。  
他瞬间就想哭了，从来没有这么倒霉的吸血鬼了，只是想过个成年仪式毕业，直接撞上了催命人。  
“I'm sooo sorry sir！”Peter红着眼睛，颤抖着和Tony道歉，“我不是故意的，那位女士在厕所，我发誓她没有受任何伤害，我从来不伤人，你不要杀我呜呜呜。”  
Tony沉默不语瞧着他，眼神越发幽邃。  
Peter求饶了片刻，听不见男人动静，整颗心都沉了下去。  
好极了，他绝望的想，很快他的画像就会被挂在课堂里，成为吸血鬼作死的典范。  
Peter想到这里眼角不争气涔出几滴眼泪来，他咬着下唇，忐忑不安望着Tony，干脆放弃了挣扎，安静等待自己命运的宣判。  
Tony也垂眼瞧着他。  
少年在他身下蜷缩成一团，女式的长裙因为蹂躏褪了一半，露出白皙的脖颈和光滑的肩膀。他猩色的眼眶里含着氤氲水汽，像是两颗红宝石在朦胧夜色熠熠生辉，怯生生又无辜的表情，配上纤细的身躯，很难不让人心生怜惜。  
Tony喉咙滚了滚，就下定了决心。  
他捉起Peter的手，把自己的戒指套进他的无名指，那个戒指落在指根就牢牢镶嵌在少年手上。  
而后Tony慢条斯理把手指游移到少年的唇间，轻柔而温存地摩挲：“我知道你们族里有吸血的成年仪式，宝贝，凡事想要必须先有代价，你想要Stark的血，至少得赔我一个新年。”  
Peter疑惑望着男人，在对方掴着他腰的手往下摸在臀上时候终于明白了他想干什么，整个人浑身僵硬地朝后缩，头摇的飞起：“Nooooo！”  
“Seriously? 真遗憾我不太喜欢听拒绝。”Tony抓着他的脚踝把少年拉了回来，掀起了他的裙子。  
Peter倒吸一口凉气，他感觉得到男人带着薄茧的大手在腿上游走，有种酥麻的瘙痒从腿部直上心头。  
他扭着腰垂死挣扎：“我还未成年，这在你们人类社会是犯法的！！！”  
“我不是在帮你成年吗？”  
Tony好笑瞧着Peter像只待宰的兔子努力扑腾四肢，他俯身吻住少年微凉的唇瓣，舌头撬开对方的牙齿长驱直入。  
像是火热的火焰触碰在冰凉的雪花上，Peter根本敌不过花花公子娴熟的亲吻，他很快软了下来，在无措羞涩的喘息里发出轻微的鼻音。  
在Tony离开的时候他无意识伸出舌头想留住对方。  
男人笑了一下：“这不是合作的很好吗？”  
Peter哼哼了两声。  
Tony笑着亲了亲少年的鼻尖，左手抓住他的手，让对方白皙的掌心贴住自己胯下硬挺的性器磨蹭起来。  
Peter被掌心的热度和对方阴茎的形状吓的浑身颤抖，偏开头呜咽着要躲，眼泪拼命往下落：“不……不要……”  
“嘘，别怕。”  
怎么可能不怕啊！  
Peter一想到对方和自己的尺寸差距，直觉插进来就能把自己捅穿，整只吸血鬼都不好了。  
Tony见少年这么抗拒忍不住轻叹了口气，但他箭在弦上，皱着眉想了阵，把Peter翻了个身，抬起对方的下身，把自己的阴茎插进少年白嫩的双腿间。  
Peter吓得一个激灵要趴下，被Tony牢牢桎着腰，在他圆润的屁股上拍了下：“我不进来，夹紧。”  
少年条件反射并起腿，将男人粗大硬挺的阴茎夹在双腿间，绵软的腿肉紧紧贴在炙热的巨物上，Tony轻叹了声，俯下身亲吻少年裸露的脖颈，下身缓慢抽插起来。  
男人青紫勃发的性器在Peter白皙的腿间反复进出着，龟头蹭在跟部摩擦出火辣辣的疼痛，囊袋不时拍打在屁股上，虽然没有进入到身体里，Peter还是有种被完全侵占的感觉。  
Tony手指也没闲着，伸进衣服里捏玩他胸前两粒乳珠，很快就将那一小块乳肉搓揉得又红又肿。  
Peter不自觉发出甜腻的呻吟，他心慌的很，有种被带入高空的失重，抓着床单的手无力缩紧，指骨泛白，下身颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
“Tony……唔……”  
“在呢宝贝。”Tony舔着Peter的耳垂，沙哑着情欲的声音带着热气钻进耳朵里，让少年不自觉打了个颤，性器顶端吐出透明的体液来。  
男人抽插了阵不过瘾，干脆抱起少年让他面对自己，抬起对方的双腿打开，重新将阴茎插进少年腿根，贴着他的性器动起来。  
Peter的双腿被大力抽插的微微颤抖，浑身泛软，根本没力气阻止Tony胡来。  
“我这么弄你舒服么，Little Vampire？”Tony一边亲吻着少年的脸庞，一面伸手握住了Peter的阴茎配合自己肏弄的动作撸动着。  
快感像该隐掀起的暴风雨，Peter朦胧着泪眼大口喘息，他分明是冷血动物，却觉得会像一潭春水融化在Tony身上。  
喉咙就酥麻的痒意，Peter断断续续咳嗽了几声，他觉得很渴，像是在沙漠里走了很久的路，阿波罗还在照耀着他。  
Peter呼吸不自觉急促起来，他的眼睛泛起浅浅的金色光芒，看起来妖冶又诡异，舔着嘴皮靠近男人，无意识地伸出牙齿在对方脖颈上游动。  
“呼嗯……Tony，要射……”  
被觊觎的危险让Tony兴致高涨，他抻出手压住少年的双腿越发抽插的用力。  
Peter呜咽着发出似泣似娇的呻吟，整个人不自觉朝男人身上靠，身体不受控制颤抖起来。  
Tony像安抚小动物一样揉着少年的后脖颈，大掌搓捏阴茎的动作粗鲁起来，他垂下眼亲吻对方发颤的耳根，压低声音：“新年快乐，小家伙。”  
话音刚落，Peter终于忍不住对着Tony的脖颈张开了嘴，牙齿没入对方血肉的瞬间颤抖着射了出来。  
与此同时Tony闷哼一声，抵着少年的腿根也射精了。  
高潮伴随着温热的鲜血齐上，Peter餍足地眯起双眼，微红的眼角上挑，透出一点危险的绮丽。  
他贪婪地舔了舔嘴角的鲜血，仰起头主动和Tony接吻。  
男人尝到对方嘴里的血腥味，抱着少年任凭对方猫咪一样讨好着他，不知在想些什么。  
Peter睁着朦胧的眼睛细细亲吻着Tony的嘴角，他口中发出含糊不清的呓语，感觉方才喝下去的血变成了一点星火，瞬间把他整个人都烧了起来。  
渴是千万倍的渴，情欲蚂蚁般噬咬啃食着他。  
“热……为什么……”  
Tony唇边带笑，轻轻松松把八爪鱼般缠着自己的吸血鬼放倒在床上，整个人俯身压了上来：“知道为什么吸血鬼的成年仪式是吸人血么？因为这是你们最好的催情剂，好了，让Daddy教你怎么做大人吧。”  
Peter迷迷糊糊挣扎，但腿蹬出去就被Tony牢牢抓住，对方在他小巧的脚踝上亲了亲，将少年绵软的腿打开，露出了私处粉色的肉穴。  
少年害怕地啜泣起来：“Don't……”  
“Hey，你的这里可不是这么说的。”Tony怜惜地亲吻着Peter的鼻尖，手指撑开肉缝伸了进去。  
异物入侵的感觉让Peter整个人浑身发软，无力扭着身体，但后穴分泌的蜜液诚实地说明他已经做好被进入的准备了。  
Tony草草扩张两下，就把又硬起来的阴茎一寸寸插进少年的后穴里。  
Peter娇软地哼鸣，发出无力细碎的泣音，白皙的脸庞泛起浅浅的嫣红，像是朵娇艳的小玫瑰，随着性器被吃进的越多，他脸上的痛楚逐渐被欢愉替代，甚至更打开些想Tony进入更深。  
“你还是真是天赋异禀，被男人插就能爽成这样，是不是，小荡妇？”  
Tony恶劣地在他耳边低语，撑着手把自己的阴茎全部埋进了少年的体内。  
小腹被微微顶起，身体又涨又热，Peter摸着自己和Tony连接的下身，不满地朝对方嘟嘴，作势要起身。  
Tony顺势一顶，将少年跌回床榻，他哭笑不得捞起Peter：“是我的小荡妇成了吧？你简直是我见过最娇气的吸血鬼。”  
Peter狠狠咬在Tony肩上，男人嘶了一声拍了他的屁股两下，“轻点，死在你身上可不是什么好死法。”  
他把Peter桎梏在自己胸膛和床榻间，沉下腰开始缓慢抽送起来。  
温柔的性爱像是挑逗，轻易撩拨起少年人的情欲，像春潮一圈圈荡漾开。  
Peter半垂着眼，恢复了晶莹红色的眼珠烟斜媚生，水润的唇瓣泄出甜腻的呻吟，漂亮的不可方物。  
“喜欢吗？”  
Peter用力点头，小吸血鬼未经人事，但在性爱前却坦诚地让人心发烫，温吞的操弄满足不了蓬勃的欲望，他勾着手乖乖凑过去吻Tony的下巴，扭动着身子含糊呢喃：“再多一点……”  
Tony瞧着他一脸难耐心生怜爱，轻声哄着小朋友：“嘘，不要着急。”  
细碎的吻像星星一样落在少年肩头胸上，像开出了艳色的花朵。  
Tony含住少年在空气中挺立的乳珠，在对方的呻吟里下身大力抽送了起来。冠头肆意肏开包绞的软肉，每一次都用力干到最深处，出来时擦过少年的敏感点，换来Peter抽吸的呻吟。  
Tony笑了一下，他一边轻咬少年胸口的软肉，一边猛力地抽送阴茎，粗大火热的性器每次都朝那点凸起擦过。  
Peter爽的头皮发麻，情欲蚀骨销魂般包拢着他，不自觉发出阵阵欢愉的呻吟，察觉后又羞耻地去捂自己的嘴。  
“别捂，叫给我听。”  
Tony将他的手扒拉下来，捉着白嫩的手指去抚弄少年的性器，同时后面也在凶狠地撞击进少年的后穴，渗出的体液湿湿嗒嗒，混合着之前未干的精液，整个下身泥泞不堪。  
前后操弄的快感让Peter有些无所适从，他大口喘息着，感觉自己变成了一块黄油饼干，被Tony一口口拆吃入腹。  
“Tony……别……太快了……”  
男人充耳不闻，他猛力抽送了数十下，怀里的少年再支撑不住射了第二次精，高潮后的肉穴不自觉缩紧，夹的Tony发出舒服的感叹。  
Peter蜷着脚趾软绵绵陷在床榻里，怔怔失神瞧着Tony。  
男人用手指沾了一点精液抹在Peter嘴角，少年伸出舌头去舔，模样清纯又无辜，鲜红的小舌混着晶莹的唾沫和白液又格外色气。  
“宝贝你好甜，你们血族都这么甜还是只有你一个？”  
Tony俯下身去亲吻他的脸，胯部还在猛力顶撞，用力地每一下都让Peter有被贯穿的错觉。  
Peter无力摇着头，不知道是反驳那句话，他咿唔着字不成句，酥麻的热潮从交合处传来，小吸血鬼高潮后的意识还没恢复，就又被顶撞得支离破碎。  
后穴又疼又酸，男人像头雄狮在他身上驰骋，Peter隐隐约约意识到自己不能承受更多了，可是Tony肏弄的他浑身又软又湿，颤巍巍垂着腿任凭Tony肆意妄为。  
他喉咙泄出啜声，失神地求饶：“Tony please，会坏的……呜呜，我不要了……”  
“别怕。”  
Tony把Peter整个抱进了怀里，让自己的性器能深入到最深处，掐着少年的腰一下下的往上顶，阴茎没入太深甚至能看见小腹被顶起的弧度。  
Peter浑身痉挛，哭哭啼啼胡乱抓着Tony的背，一边打哭嗝一边断断续续骂男人。  
可惜小朋友在床上的脏话实在可爱的没有半点威胁，Tony全当情趣，他亲吻着小吸血鬼的唇瓣，舔过他尖利的獠牙，下身肏的用力，囊袋打在屁股上都有肿疼感，一时整个屋子都是肉体拍打的声音，混杂着少年细软的哭骂，淫靡至极。  
在被逼着射出最后一点稀薄的精水后，Peter终于两眼一翻，彻底晕了过去。  
Tony见状也不再欺负小家伙，随意抽弄了两下把自己的存货射进少年的后穴里，然后抽出了自己的性器。  
他把Peter抱了起来，拢了拢少年因为汗渍凌乱的额发，心里那点喜欢怎么也消不下去，他忍不住又亲了下对方的嘴角，起身走出了卧室，打了个电话：“Hey，Steve，希望你的老年作息没怎么改变，我有事想和你商量……”

“亲爱的Mr. Coulson，我写这封信是向您表达我的歉意，为了我没能完成毕业任务。这并不是出于我的自私和幼稚，事出有因，长话短说就是我被Stark家族的人抓住了，所以你给的毕业任务我暂时不能完成，我必须向您表达我最诚挚的歉意。如果可以请转告May我有机会回去看望她，也请您不要担心我，更不要兴师动众来救我，我相信我能自己逃脱。最后请允许我建议您在以后的课程中多加强历史和常识课的教学力度，避免再出现我这样的悲剧。  
您真诚的，  
Peter Parker。”  
Peter吹了吹墨水，把信折叠起来塞进小蝙蝠的脚里，看着它飞出了窗户。  
他腰又酸又疼，大腿内侧更是肿的不成样子，Peter泄气趴在桌子上想，他大概是最逊的吸血鬼，居然能被人类做晕过去。  
Tony端着餐盘进来就看见一脸生无可恋的小吸血鬼坐在桌边发呆，他好笑地轻咳了声：“我叫了客房服务，你喜欢吃什么？”  
Peter“噌”一下坐起来，昨晚的回忆又涌上脑，他缩在椅子上恶狠狠大喊：“我不吃，你别过来！”  
Tony挑了挑眉：“放轻松，我不是什么急色鬼，昨晚是有点过，但我们一人错一半，honey。”  
他放下盘子，“有力气吵架不如过来吃点东西，一会儿飞机上可没有餐食。”  
Peter气鼓鼓瞪着他：“我会逃走的。”  
Tony波澜不惊“哦”了一声。  
Peter气结，他拍了拍椅子背，又重复了一遍：“我说我会逃走的，你困不住我，Tony Stark。”  
Tony摘下眼镜，用一种关爱傻子的眼神看了Peter半天，才慢悠悠道：“看来你的历史课确实不及格。你手上带的戒指，是Stark的传家宝之一，它对佩戴者，尤其是吸血鬼只有一个含义，无论你逃到天涯海角，我会都找到你。”  
他在Peter目瞪口呆的表情又补了一刀，“顺便我和你们的族长达成了一点不成文的协议，作为扩大不干涉血族活动范围的交换，你在人间的这几百年归我了，Peter Parker。”  
一分钟后，某五星级酒店的总统套房里传出了一声惊天动地的惨叫。  
Happy拿着咖啡站在门外，沐浴着新年灿烂的阳光，忍不住感叹年轻人真有活力。  
（end）  
彩蛋  
Coulson指着黑板上某延毕生的投影：所有学生都必须加强历史课和常识课学习，知道为什么吗？因为你们这位学长，就是上历史课不专心，在初到人间的第一天就被猎魔族抓了，这是非常典型的反面教材！非常惨痛的教训！  
学弟学妹：学长现在怎么样了？  
Coulson：……他泡走了stark的家主。


End file.
